Docteur, je suis coincé dans la froideur
by jetepromets
Summary: Drago, t'as le corps rigide mais t'as le cœur rempli d'amour.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _JK Rowling_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ C'est un petit dramione qui se passe après la guerre

 **Note:** hello. Drago Malfoy est un personnage qu'on peut tellement exploiter peu importe le thème, donc je viens mettre mon grain de sel. J'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Franchement, ses doigts sont trop rigides. Faut pas se mentir, vraiment, parce que ils sont trop froids, eux et le reste de son corps; pourtant, son cœur à lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus si froid. Avant peut-être, il y a quelques années de là, mais ça remonte à plein de souvenirs et de malheur, que, rien d'y penser, ça fait quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Pourtant, Drago Malfoy ne pleure pas.

Il a pleuré, quand il était plus jeune et qu'il avait l'âge de ne pas comprendre le monde qui nous entoure; il était trop petit pour comprendre que les faiblesses se transformaient en matière et coulaient aussi simplement que de l'eau sur nos joues. En tout cas, c'est son père qui lui disait ça; mais c'était un gosse, faut bien s'mettre à sa place : c'était pas encore clair dans sa tête, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tous ces trucs trop sérieux que portaient le monde, et toutes ces imperfections que les hommes y mettaient – et ils le font toujours. Mais c'était un gosse, savez. Faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a peut-être pensé mal avec des idées pas aussi bonnes que certaines personnes peuvent l'être ici, sur cette terre : mais il s'est rattrapé avec le temps.

Aujourd'hui, il pleure un peu plus.

Il a un peu de mal et ça lui fait quand même bizarre; ses joues et ses cils n'ont jamais été mouillés, ils ont toujours été trop secs. Il a été rempli d'eau : il avait un peu plus de larmes dans son corps que les autres. Alors ça fait peut-être bizarre.

Parfois, il y a quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombent de sa muqueuse parce que ses yeux débordent, et, alors, t'as toujours la voix de son père qui dit des trucs affreux derrière. Enfin, _derrière_ , c'est plutôt dans sa tête; mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si les souvenirs sont restés. Il aurait bien demandé à Hermione de balancer quelques sorts sur son esprit, pour le réparer un peu plus; mais Drago n'avait pas envie d'aller _un peu plus_ mieux, et c'est peut-être sado-maso, qui sait, de se laisser vivre avec ses cauchemars. Mais Malfoy a envie d'être fort, vous savez : ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été courageux, alors il faut qu'il rattrape les années perdues, ces moments de lâcheté. Tant pis si ça lui laisse quelques voix dans la tête et plusieurs impressions de coups dans le dos.

Tant pis.

En fait, Drago Malfoy est trop froid. Il essaie de s'améliorer même si c'est dans son éducation, et que c'est comme ça. Et bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait il y a quelques temps, qu'il n'a jamais vraiment essayé d'être plus chaud, ouvert, et chaleureux, avec un beau sourire, et doux, et toutes ces choses qu'Hermione est.

Voilà, faut qu'on parle d'Hermione.

Elle est bien, elle. Elle a toute la chaleur que Drago manque; alors, parfois, même souvent, plutôt, elle lui en donne un petit peu. C'est gentil, c'est sûr; Granger, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Une bonne personne qui a toujours fait les justes choses pour donner quelques morceaux de bonheur au monde entier en améliorant leurs vies. Malfoy aimerait donner de sa chaleur, lui aussi; quand il l'embrasse ou même quand il la prend dans ses bras. Mais il est toujours trop brusque et pas assez _bien_ ; pas assez pour elle, en tout cas.

Dans ses contacts, il n'y a pas d'amour; pourtant, il aime Granger et il n'aurait pas assez de doigts et d'orteils pour compter toutes ces choses qu'elle a et qu'il essaie de protéger jusqu'à qu'elle ne vive plus. Il essaie d'y mettre, en tout cas : de placer tous les battements de son corps dans les siens; de franchir la barrière entre le corps et l'âme, de briser leur esprit pour les rassembler et pour qu'elle sache, Granger, à quel point il a d'amour en lui et à quel point ses pensées sont si jolies quand ça la concerne.

Mais ses embrassades sont gênantes. Il est tendu même si dans son cœur, il est aussi détendu qu'un élastique. Il y a comme une barrière invisible entre ses sentiments et ses expressions et comportements physiques. Il peut voir que quand Granger pose ses yeux aussi brûlants qu'un chocolat chaud sur lui, tout l'amour qu'il peut y avoir. Elle regarde ses lèvres à lui, avec un petit sourire heureux au visage : et puis ses yeux brillent même, ils brillent autant qu'une pierre précieuse et peut-être un peu plus que les étoiles. Lui, il a son regard froid, trop bleu, trop de glace, sans amour. Il aurait bien essayé de le dire, alors; dire qu'il l'aime, malgré leur passé, avec toutes les histoires qui les ont déchirés. Mais ses mots restent coincés dans le plus profond de son cœur.

Parfois, il lui dit qu'elle est jolie. Pendant l'amour, il embrasse avec toute la douceur qu'il peut avoir en réserve chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle frissonne; elle a les poils qui s'hérissent, parce _qu'elle a froid_ : mais faut pas lui en vouloir, savez que Drago est un glaçon géant. C'est comme ça.

Les _je t'aime_ ne sortent pas; on ne lui a pas appris à dire ces choses-là. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature : ça le dépasse même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque. Mais l'envie de suffit pas. Les mots se bloquent et son amour reste enfermé dans son cœur; et Granger, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de sentir les cœurs.

Alors, après quelques temps d'une relation qui avait l'air aller que dans un sens, elle a dit:

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête.

Faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne se sentait pas aimée. Toutes femmes a besoin de se sentir chérir; et bien que Drago essayait de le faire du plus profond de ses efforts, c'était tellement fin que seul lui pouvait voir les gestes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas appris à faire.

Elle a quelques larmes dans ses yeux, Granger. Malfoy, il ne dit pas grand-chose : _qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_ Alors il y a bien des _dis–lui que tu l'aimes_ qui craque dans son esprit, des _va s'y putain_ alors que des fissures ont pris en otage son cœur, _merde fais la rester_ résonne dans son corps alors que Granger prend son manteau pour s'en aller, _pour te quitter mon vieux, ouais_ et que Malfoy regarde, la regarde, sans émotion dans les yeux mais partout dans son corps : _elle te quitte putain tu l'as cherché_ et il y a tellement d'émotions dans son âme que ça fait trembler ses doigts. Il semble qu'il possède un corps trop petit pour l'amour.

 _Dis-lui que tu l'aimes._

Ses manteaux sont sur ses épaules. Elle se retourne. Les larmes ne dégoulinent pas de ses yeux. Elle sourit mais d'un sourire triste. Elle va craquer; alors elle tourne les talons et s'en va. Elle a appris qu'il ne faut pas pleurer devant Malfoy.

 _Je t'aime._

\- Prends-soin de toi, Hermione.

Puis elle part.

Au son de la porte qui claque, les fissures de l'amour ont déchiré son cœur. C'est de sa faute; il n'est pas fait pour aimer. Il n'a pas été élevé pour aimer. On ne lui a jamais parlé d'amour quand il était gosse et pur, et qu'il avait un cœur ayant le pouvoir d'aimer : et de le dire. De l'dire surtout – et il ne l'a pas fait, évidemment, alors ça gâche tout.

 _Derrière,_ y'a son père qui dit des choses atroces; et Granger ne peut pas le voir.

* * *

 **Note de fin:**

Pour l'explication de la dernière phrase, au cas où que ça soit un peu flou, c'est que: enfant, quand Drago pleurait, son père le frappait pour ne pas qu'il le fasse, pour le rendre ""plus fort"" et ajoutez à ça une maltraitance psychologique avec les mots, ect... donc maintenant, même si il n'est plus enfant et que le temps est passé, il se sent coupable quand il pleure et ça lui remémore les mots de son père ect, ect.

Donc EN GROS: "y'a son père qui dit des choses atroces" ça veut dire qu'il pleure, et comme Hermione est partie, "[elle] ne peut pas le voir".

(mon explication est claquée)

 _Reviews...?_


End file.
